


Hey, Pudding!

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk">phrenk's</a> prompt, "Arashi send Ohno over with a 30th birthday present for Yoko but Yoko is too suspicious to open it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Pudding!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phrenk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/gifts).



Yoko's thirtieth birthday was going to be amazing - a huge spectacle, with all his friends, and maybe some strippers, and definitely a lot of booze and food. As the day approached, though, he slowly lost steam for the idea. He was going to be _thirty_. Who wanted to celebrate _that_?

He mass e-mailed everyone saying he was sick and that they shouldn't come over; he cancelled the strippers.

"Looks like it's just you and me tonight, Corralejo," he told the bottle of tequila. It was practically as tall as he was: just because he wasn't having anyone over didn't mean he wasn't going to have booze.

His doorbell rang when he had just taken the first shot, and he almost choked on it in surprise.

It was Ohno, dressed comfortably in his loose, off-camera clothes, holding a box wrapped in shiny silver paper. "Happy birthday," Ohno said, in an unsmiling, distracted way, like he might forget if he waited even a second longer.

He was wearing a trucker hat that said I'D RATHER BE FISHING. Yoko didn't doubt it to be true. "Why are you here?" Yoko asked, even as he opened the door for Ohno to come inside. "Didn't you get my text?"

"Yeah," Ohno said, slipping off his shoes, "but Nino said that we still had to give you a present anyway since everyone had chipped in and I'm the only one who isn't working late." He held the present in both hands with a care that seemed - unduly cautious, Yoko thought.

"Nino told you you had to give me this?" he clarified, suspicious.

Ohno nodded, and tried to pass it over, but Yoko backed up fast, his hands in the air. "No way are you giving that - that ticking time-bomb to me. Just, just set it over there," he pointed at the end table.

"It's not a bomb," Ohno said, confused, but he did as Yoko asked. He looked around absently while he did so, and Yoko could see the moment Ohno spotted the tequila and fixated upon it.

"If Nino had anything to do with it, it might be," Yoko muttered. "Well, you're here, you might as well celebrate with me."

 

Later that night, Nino received a picture mail from Yoko. It was a trucker hat that said I'D RATHER BE FISHING and a half-empty bottle of tequila. _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME_ , Yoko wrote, _OH-CHAN WAS GREAT._

When Nino tried to call, both Yoko and Ohno's phones were mysteriously unavailable.

 

Yoko never did end up opening the present.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hey, Pudding! (The Manipulation Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257858) by [whenyoudesertme (phrenk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme)




End file.
